


Letters from Afar

by Adeadlymusician



Series: New Game Plus [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Also yes, Because Nia is very smart, But it would provide some helpful context!, Fonsett likes to build houses for people, Gen, Its called sYmBoLiZiSm, Just roll with it okay, Malos doesn't know how to accept nice things, Malos pretends he doesn't like to be called Mal, New Game Plus, Nia knows whats up TM, Which is okay since Rex has all the nice things to give, You don't have to read the first story to understand what's going on., there is a reference to a certain fic in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeadlymusician/pseuds/Adeadlymusician
Summary: A small look into the letters sent between New Torna, Rex, and a couple of others as they count down the days to the Aegis' awakening.
Relationships: Metsu | Malos & Rex, Nia & Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Rex & Shin | Jin, Rex & Yoshitsune | Akhos, Zeke von Genbu & Rex
Series: New Game Plus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833886
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	Letters from Afar

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am physically incapable of writing something with a linear timeline. Like actually incapable. This series also won't leave me alone. But I won't complain too hard. Writer's block has bothered me for the past couple of years now up until recently. Glad I still have it in me lol.
> 
> Like I said in the tags, you don't need to read the first installment. But it will fill in some missing details.

Nia,

How have you been? And the others from Torna? I haven't seen any of them around lately so I assume you've been pretty busy.

I've been hanging in there myself. This whole situation is hard to wrap my head around. It's been nearly a week since the trial and I still can't believe ~~how fucked up Amalthus is~~ the extent of Amalthus' crimes. I knew it was bad. Hell, I faced off against the dude myself. But I was not prepared for Jin and Malos' testimony. I was surprised Emperor Niall and Queen Raquera even allowed them to take the stand at all, much less let them speak for so long. It was... hard for me to watch. Hearing Jin talk about Lora and the pain he went through, losing his driver and watching Torna burn. And Malos talking about the burning hatred he had no choice but to feel... I can't imagine how it must have felt, recounting the horrors of their past in front of the entire world. And Haze. Oh Architect Haze. 

How is Mikhail faring? Any fancy new contraptions that he wants to show off? Or does he need me to go salvaging for him again? I swear, he's the pushiest contractor I've ever had in my entire life (lives? I don't really know at this point). But he pays well so I suppose I can’t complain too much.

Mark and Abby have been asking about you. They've wondered where the "pretty Gormotti lady in the fancy dress" went and what she's doing. I keep telling them you're helping the nice people put the big bad Praetor behind bars. It has been a while since you've visited, though. I don't even think you've set foot in Fonsett since the entire crew showed up on my doorstep that one time and scared the shit out of me. That wasn't funny, by the way, and still isn't funny. No matter what you think.

Anyways, I think that's all the time I have for this letter. Auntie Corinne is calling me to help with dinner. I hope this reaches you safely.

Lovingly,

Rex

PS: You guys can stop sending us money now. We have more than enough to set up retirement plans starting at age 25 for all of us, including the children, and still have money left over for other expenses.

* * *

Zeke,

I love you. I really do. But the other villagers won’t stop hounding me about the missing materials. We can’t really get past the planning stage if we don’t have them. I'm willing to come all the way to Tantal (with help, of course) if I have to pick it up myself. Please… tell me they'll be here by the end of the month, one way or another.

Sincerely,

Rex

* * *

Rex,

How fairs things in Fonsett? Did you come up with any new desserts for me to try? Or food? Honestly never pegged you for a baker. Then again, it’s not like you really had time for it before, huh?

The big guy misses you, although he doesn't like to admit it. We all do. You have this special ability to just worm your way into people's hearts and never leave. Patroka was asking about you the other day. Patroka. Miss 'I have my head stuck so far up Mikhail's ass' Patroka. I'm kinda jealous, to be honest. I wish I had that charisma.

And yes, it has been far too long. Jin and I have been planning to stop by for some time now but we've been getting sidetracked with... other things, including the aftermath of the trial. I think we're almost done with what we want to do. The last thing we'll officially do as a group is unearth Pyra and Mythra (hopefully for the last time). Just letting you know, I think Jin and Malos have gotten rather attached to some of those kids of yours. ~~I forgot their names but.. Er.. maybe it was Daisy and Charlotte?? No.~~ ~~Was it actually Mark and Abby?~~ (I don’t know. It was the two that tried to punch the Aegis in the face, okay?) I think they’re looking to settle down soon and live out the rest of their lives in peace. Jin's going to be lucky to see the turn of the next century before his body gives out.

Speaking of Jin, never let Morag and Brighid stand in the same room as him again. Or on the same continent, just to be safe. The tension and anger was so bad that I was afraid they were going to start fighting in the middle of the Marsenes. Obrona was on standby and ready to restrain them both if she made one more snarky comment. It's one thing to be the one to deliver the news to your Emperor that the tensions between Mor Ardain and Uraya were set up falsely by Indol to weaken the two nations; it's entirely another to hear the news from the person that murdered many of your countrymen.

And yes, Mikhail does in fact have another contraption for you to look at. And a new contract. He’s been working really hard to impress Patroka lately and I think he’s figured out something that she might like. Don’t ask me what it is; I tuned out of the conversation in about 10 secs. The technical nonsense is just above me. I don’t know how you put up with it.

That’s all I have for you this time. Keep yourself safe, Rex.

Lovingly, 

Nia 

* * *

Rex,

They will indeed be there by the end of the month. My apologies for the delay; Dad’s just a little slow on the uptake. I've also attached some blueprints and drawings of Tornan style houses for reference. They should prove rather useful alongside the building materials. Don’t try and deny it; I know exactly what you’re going to do. Don’t worry; Morag will not hear about it from me. 

Also, please do feel free to stop by just to chat. Pandy and I miss you guys and I can't exactly get out of my royal duties this time.

-Ozychlyrus Brounev Tantal, Bringer of Chaos 

* * *

Nia,

(I know you let Obrona read the letters over your shoulder. Don't let her read this one. Just this once. Please. I need some things to stay secret in order for it to stay a surprise.)

This letter will be getting to you late. I had to pick up an emergency contract in Argentum and I know you guys will be almost on the other side of Alrest when this gets sent out. Please tell Mikhail that I’m sorry in advance for not getting to his job before this.

Of course Malos misses me! Anytime he spends time with me means that he doesn't have to baby sit Mikhail and Akhos. Or Obrona and Sever. Just everyone, really. I honestly don't envy him in that regard. Kinda surprised that Patroka wants anything to do with me considering she spends most of the time trying to goad me into a fight (I can still feel the pain in my knuckles from those weapons of hers. Yeesh).

And I know about keeping Morag away from Torna. You should have seen the talking down she gave me when I mentioned (voluntarily) spending my time with you guys. I don’t blame her, in all honesty; it’s hard to look past all of the atrocities they have committed, especially against the Ardanian people, even if those people are still alive today. And, you know, the whole chasing us all over Alrest to get to Pyra and Mythra. She is definitely entitled to not wanting anything to do with them. But I'm a little different. You guys say that I have wormed my way into your hearts; I can confirm that the feeling is definitely mutual. 

Ha ha! I would be surprised if they weren’t looking for somewhere to settle down. Don't let the ~~goth~~ emo teen and the big guy know just yet but all of the villagers have a little surprise in the works for them. They’ve informally adopted both of them and have decided to build a house. (Yes, I know how ridiculous that sounds. I’ll get to that in a second.) Construction started a couple of days ago since we finally received what we needed from Tantal to start building (and you know how long it takes to get stuff from there. I love Zeke and the King but it frustrates me that they haven't made the trade routes safer and easier yet.) I've tried to pitch in here and there but I usually get shooed away after a little while. 

I'm really not sure what it is about Fonsett and strays but the village just loves to adopt people. The more perilous the background, the better. I'm not joking. There were only 10 villagers that were native to Fonsett by the time Auntie Corinne decided to settle here. Only a couple more kids have been born since then; the rest of ‘em were just taken in like I was. I think the population is now around 50, give or take? Maybe it's the spirit of Addam living on in all of us. You're welcome to stay, too, if you want but I know you like to wander and I won't begrudge you that.

But yeah. They seem really at home here, for some reason. I think I stood in place for about 5 minutes with my mouth gaping open the first time I saw Malos without his armor. The same with Jin, too. And they’re really good with the kids. Scarily good, given their…. unique backgrounds.

That’s about all I have time for. Keep Mikhail in check for me, would you? He’s a lot of fun to talk with and I would be sad if Malos flung him off into the cloud sea before I could say goodbye.

Sincerely,

Rex

* * *

My one true driver,

Little project? I’m now starting to understand where you got your self sacrificing tendencies from. They visit for what, like a month (if that) out of the year? And that warrants a house? Then again, I really shouldn't be surprised given just how much money we’ve funneled into it. Just make sure the living area is big enough. Torna tends to turn into one giant pile of limbs anytime we’re together (like what's happening now. I can't see any part of Malos or Jin because they're buried underneath everyone and their blades. I don't know how they put up with it). I wouldn't mention this “little” surprise again for a while. Obrona threw a fit when I wouldn't let her see the letter which meant Akhos had to console her which means I get nasty glares from everyone for the next few days.

(Oh you sweet summer child. You don’t get it, do you?)

Did you know who I stumbled upon recently? Tora and Poppi. We stopped in Gormott briefly to gather some Melosian Honey (Malos is a sucker for anything sweet. And Argentum Noodle Soup. You’re welcome for the blackmail material). I was taking a stroll by the bakery when Poppi crossed paths with me. They’re doing really well. I also got to see Lila and Tatazo. It looks like Tora’s father is looking to upgrade his blade soon. They've all been trying to replicate the design of Poppi’s ether furnace and it looks like they’re pretty close. I have to say; If PoppiQT is so different from Poppiα, how different will Lila be?

Your blade,

Nia

PS: Thank you. For doing all this. I know you're not as forgiving as you seem to be sometimes. But this... Just thank you. I really hope you’re there when Malos gets the keys and starts blubbering like an idiot. He's totally a softy, underneath all of those protective layers. Jin might even shed a tear or two if you’re lucky.

_(There’s a straight line of ink that starts on the left side of the paper and abruptly careens downward, almost like the writer was dragged off by a third party)_

* * *

Jin (and Malos),

Can you guys seriously stop sending us money? We don't know what to do with all of these funds.

Sincerely,

Rex

* * *

Dear Rex,

No.

-Jin and Malos

* * *

One of my true blades,

The “Little” project is a few days away from completion. You know, the one for our resident Tornans (minus Mikhail. Although it's honestly big enough to fit the whole lot of you). As you requested (not that anyone could really do anything about it at this point), the main area is quite spacious. And if you think this is big, just ask Auntie Corinne about what the villagers have done for her over the years. (And let me be there, too. I want to see the look on your face ;) )

Do you think that you could tell me what everyone’s favorite food is? Just for curiosity's sake, of course. (I know from talking with Mythra that Jin’s favorite food from Torna was Steel Salmon Tempura. I think that fish still exists, just in a different part of the world thanks to the shifting sea currents. I’ll have to cross reference some maps to figure out exactly where they are, though. If you could somehow get the recipe out of him without tipping him off, I would be very grateful.)

Sincerely,

Your one true driver

* * *

Kid, 

Nia's a little busy with something right now so I'm replying to you in her steed. I don't know what you have planned with "that little project" but it better not be anything too extreme. You've been way to nice to us. Don't think I haven't noticed all of the little things you've shoved off on Nia that have found their way to all of us throughout the years (Akhos still chuckles at the box of condoms you sent Mikhail when he made his relationship with Patroka official. It's sitting on an old trophy chest along with everything else).

Here is all the information you requested. You should find the salmon you're looking for a few kilometers off the coast of Temperantia. Don't ask me how I know.

-Malos

PS: "one of my true blades"? Seriously? Can you get anymore dorky?

_(Two additional pages are included with the letter. One meticulously lists everyone’s favorite foods and how to prepare them in an elaborate, flowing cursive. The other contains a detailed, hand drawn map of the area surrounding Temperantia, depicting the trajectory and speed of the ocean currents, areas to avoid, and the location of every consumable fish.)_

* * *

Mal,

It's a little too late for that now.And I know exactly why you know where that fish is, Mr. "I was so distracted by Jin's ass that I walked straight into a tree". And *too

Sincerely,

Kid

PS: Thanks.

_(The second half of the second sentence has been brushed over several times in an attempt to cover up the message.)_

* * *

To the one and only Master Driver,

I do believe you just broke Malos. And that’s no easy feat. He’s been staring at your most recent letter with the most peculiar of faces, talking to himself about something with anger. Nia keeps snickering in the corner like she’s in on a secret. Just what did you do? You must share your ways with us.

Oh, and I do believe it’s finally time to begin a new act and wake the Sleeping Beauties from their slumber. Just let us know what time is good for you and we will be on our way.

Sincerely, 

Akhos, the best of Playwrights.

* * *

To all,

I’ll arrive in Argentum in a few days time. I have already hand-picked the salvaging team for the job. Don’t worry; I’ve worked with them before and they have already signed NDA’s. I hope to see you all there. ~~I better not get stabbed through the back this time.~~

Sincerely,

Rex

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who care about TFIYTD, I'll hopefully be updating about a week from today? No promises, though. I just took my midterm and it kicked my ass into next century (Insert several upside down smiley face emojis). 
> 
> Goodnight my lovely peeps! I need some rest after that shitshow of a test. Constructive criticism is, as always, welcomed with open arms.


End file.
